List of Weapons by Nation (ERA 08-00 to 09-60)
Below is a list of weapons used during the ERA 09-55 Total War, sorted by country/power/alliance that used them. United Republic Pistols *Republic 09-09 - 9x31mm (.357) *MaZ.9 - 7.93x18mm (P38) *Republic Automatic 09-12 - 7.93x18mm (Luger) *Compact Service Automatic - 7.93x18mm (Beretta 34) Rifles *Sandres Model.6 - 7.75x60mm (Kar98k) *Kiparison Carbine Model.1 - 7.75x60mm (G41) *Kiparison Carbine Model.2 - 7.75x60mm (G43) *Kiparison Carbine Model.3 - 7.75x60mm (M14) *Kiparison Rifle Model.0899 - 7.75x60mm (Carcano M91) *Kiparison Rifle Model.0940 - 7.75x60mm (Carcano M38) *HRR.2 - 7.63x53mm (M91/30) *HRR.2C - 7.63x53mm (M91/30 Carbine) *Kiparison Automatic Model.1 - 7.75x60mm (FG-42) *AAR B20 - 7.75x28mm (None) *AMR B20 - 7.75x28mm (STG-44) *Model.46 ATR - 7.75x100mm (PzB 39) Shotguns *81567 - 12 Gauge (M870) Submachine Guns *MaZ.45 - 7.93x18mm (Beretta Model 38a) *MaZ.50 - 7.93x18mm (MP40) *MaZ.67 - 7.93x18mm (Suomi M-31) Machine Guns *SKG-2 - 7.75x60mm (MG-13) *SKG-2/3 - 14x60mm (MG 131) *SKG-3 - 7.75x60mm (MG-34) *SKG-4 - 7.75x60mm (MG-42) *KTP - 7.75x60mm (Breda Model 30) *KTP-LMG - 7.75x60mm (Breda Model 37) *HAR - 7.75x60mm (DP-1928) *KMG - 5x50mm (None) Grenades and Explosives *KIG19 - Hand Grenade (Model 24) *KIG50 - Hand Grenade (None) Launcher Weapons *Karz.1 - 52mm Recoilless Rifle (None) *Karz.2 - 80mm Recoilless Rifle (None) *KIG51ATL - 80mm Rocket (Panzerschreck) *KIG54L - 30mm Single-Fire Rocket (Panzerfaust) Flamethrowers *Barsa-Gun 09-33 - Infantry Flamethrower (None) Cartridges *7.93x18mm UF Compact - Pistol *Furtnauker 9x31mm Republic High Power - Pistol *Specta Karz 5x50mm Ammunities.030 - Rifle *Sandres 7.75x60mm - Rifle *Specta Karz 7.8x50mm - Rifle *Specta Karz 7.75x28mm Short - Rifle *Specta Karz 7.63x53mm - Rifle *Sandres 7.75x100mm Armour Piercing - Anti-Tank Heartland Pistols * Brasuaw Ofteratlle - 7.7x32mm (M1895 Nagant) * Skerba Pistolle - 9x18mm (TT33) * Toka Pistolle - 9x18mm (Makarov) *Gvardia Zieter Pistolle - 10x23mm (M1911) *Shinu P9 - 9x18mm (P38) *Shinu P4 - 9x18mm (Nambu) Rifles *PSF-01 - 7.63x53mm (No4) *PSF-02 - 7.63x53mm (M91/31) *PSF-02K - 7.63x53mm (M91/31 Carbine) *QF Firsam - 7.63x53mm (Kar98k/Wz29) *Shinu Classa 14 - 7.63x53mm (Type 99) *Shinu Classa 14K - 7.63x53mm (Type 99 Carbine) *Ocana Strieki Firsam - 7.63x53mm (Type 5) *BR.1 - 7.63x60mm (SVT-40) *BR.2 - 6x45mm (SKS) *BR.4 - 6x45mm (AK-47) * QF-CB - 14.8x70mm (Wz.35) * CPB - 14.8x70mm (PTRS) * CPB Automatik - 14.8x70mm (PTRD) Submachine Guns * SSB-48 - 9x18mm (PPSH 41) * SSB-53 - 9x18mm (PPS 43) *Shinu S1 Smagram - 10x23mm (MP 18/Type 100) *SR.45 - 9x18mm (Wz 1939 Mors) Machine Guns *GBK - 7.63x53mm (DP-1928) *Shinu BA - 7.63x53mm (Type 96) *Shinu BA2 - 7.63x53mm (Type 99) *Shinu ABK - 7.63x53mm (Type 92) * Shinu Classa 19 - 7.63x53mm (Browning Rkm Wz 28) * MAB-22 - 7.63x53mm (Browning Wz 30) * MAB-11 - 7.63x53mm (M1910 Maxim) * MAB-23 - 7.63x53mm (M1919) * AIM - 12.6x100mm (DshK 38) * MAB-24 - 12.6x100mm (M2HB Browning) Grenades and Explosives * 95K - Hand Grenade (RGD 33) * 92K - Hand Grenade (Type 97) * 101K - Hand Grenade (Wz 1924) * 116K - Hand Grenade (F1) * 99K - Anti-Tank Grenade (RPG 43) Launcher Weapons * Barsamattador Mk.II - Infantry Flamethrower (ROKS-3) * 104KF - Rifle Grenade (Type 99 Grenade) * 104KM - Grenade Launcher (Type 89) Cartridges *9x18mm HE Pistolle - Pistol *10x23mm HE Pistolle Zieter - Pistol *7.63x53mm HE President Stone Ifan Ritor - Rifle *6x45mm HE Firsam Ritor - Rifle *14.8x70mm HE Counter-Beridi - Anti-Tank Great Empire Pistols *Self-Extracting Military Pattern Revolver Mk.VI - 11.8x30mm (Webley) *D15 Revolver - 9x30mm (None) *Maxon 44 - 9x30mm (M1917) *D29 - 10x18mm (M1911) *D30 - 10x18mm (Browning Hi-Power) Rifles *Blackburn Medal Model.1 - 6.1x50mm (M16) *L1/05 - 7.8x68mm (No.1 Mk.III) *L11 - 7.8x68mm (No.4 Mk.I) *L48 - 7.8x68mm (M40?) *D2 - 7.8x68mm (Garand) *D2/60 Battle Rifle - 7.8x68mm (M14?) *D3 Paratrooper Carbine - 8x30mm (M1 Carbine) *Kingston Rifle - 7.8x68mm (M1903) *Portable Armour Rifle, Large Calibre Mk.IV/Tank Gun Mk.IV - 10x77mm (Boys AT) Shotguns *Shotgun Mk3 - 12 Gauge (Model 12) Submachine Guns *D1 Submachine Gun - 10x18mm (Thompson) *D1 Werelord - 10x18mm (Uzi) *D120 - 10x18mm (None) *Hieken P1 - 10x18mm (Sten) *Hieken P2 - 10x18mm (M3 Grease Gun) *L22/14 - 10x18mm (Owen Gun) Machine Guns *Beech Machine Gun - 8x50mm (M60) *L7 - 10x108mm (M2) *L17 - 7.8x68mm (Bren) *L19 - 7.8x68mm (M1918) * L13 - 7.8x68mm (M1919) * L20 - 7.8x68mm (M1941) * L5 - 7.8x68mm (Lewis Gun) * L8 - 7.8x68mm (Vickers .303) Grenades and Explosives * Hand Grenade Mk.8 - Hand Grenade (M1A1 Grenade) * Hand Grenade Mk.3 - Hand Grenade (Mills Bomb) * ATG-0953 - Anti-Tank Grenade (No73) Launcher Weapons * B1 Rocket Fired Weapon - 60mm Rocket (M1 Bazooka) * C1 SMAT (Spigot Mortar, Anti-Tank) - 55mm Mortar (PIAT) Flamethrowers * Close Effect Assault Weapon - Infantry Flamethrower (M1A1) Cartridges *9x30mm Imperial Magnum - Pistol *Imperial 10mm Pistol - Pistol *Imperial 7.8x68mm Newcastle Rifle - Rifle *Imperial 8x30mm Light-weight - Rifle *Imperial 8x50mm Heavy Rifle - Rifle *Imperial 6.1x50mm Rifle Standard Cartridge - Rifle *Imperial 10x108mm Anti-Aircraft - Heavy Machine Gun *Imperial 10x77mm Armour Piercing - Anti-Tank Causeway Pistols *AmAtz TRP - 8x20mm (Ruby) *GSP-M5 - 7.93x18mm (Modele 1935) *GSP-M1 - 10x23mm (MAS 1873) Rifles * AmAtz F0945 - 7.5x60mm (MAS 36) * AmAtz F0955 Semi-Automatic Rifle - 7.75x60mm (None) Submachine Guns * GSS-M20 - 8x20mm (MAS 38) *GSS-M11 - 10x23mm/7.93x18mm/8x20mm (None) Machine Guns * AmAtz AAG - 7.5x60mm (FM 24/29) * GSS-MMG - 7.5x60mm (Hotchkiss 1914) Grenades and Explosives * AmAtz G0920 - Hand Grenade (Modele 1937) Cartridges *Causeway 7.93x18mm - Pistol *Causeway 8x20mm - Pistol *Causeway 10x23mm - Pistol *Causeway 7.5x60mm - Rifle Zicia Pistols *ZP.19 - 7.65x20mm (C96) *ZP.44(e) - 7.65x20mm (D30) *ZP.23(e) - 9x30mm (D15) Rifles *ZR.08 - 6.52x58mm (Hanyang 88) *ZR.16 - 6.52x58mm (Type Zhongzheng) *ZR.33 - 6.52x58mm (vz.24) *ZR.50 - 6.52x58mm (Mondragon Rifle) Submachine Guns *ZG.551 - 7.65x20mm (Mp18) Machine Guns *Z.04 - 6.52x58mm (MG 08) *LMG.19 - 6.52x58mm (MG 30) Grenades and Explosives *Vostog-Kipper - (Model 24) Cartridges *NZ 7.65x20mm - Pistol *NZ 9x30mm(e) - Pistol *NZ 6.52x58mm - Rifle Notes *UF = Germany, Finland, Italy *HL = Soviet Union, Japan, Poland *GE = United Kingdom, United States, Canada, Austrailia *C = France *Z = China Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline